


They kiss

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Gay. Homosexual. What else do I have to say
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	They kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for rei

"Ritsu and Izumi Kiss"


End file.
